Flop Nation: I'm A Celebrity
|contestants= 14 |episodes= 10 |format=''I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here!'' |location=Murwillumbah, New South Wales, Australia |seasonrun=May 1, 2018 – |video=Flop Nation I'm A Celebrity (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here! is the sixth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on May 1, 2018. It is an format adaptation of ITV's UK version, where a group of 'celebrities' are dropped into the Australian jungle, and forced to compete in Bushtucker Trials to earn stars for camp. The audience then decides who stays and who goes each episode in a public vote, before ultimately crowning the King or Queen of the Jungle. Production I'm A Celebrity was first announced as the sixth season of Flop Nation on April 19, 2018, during the airing of the fifth season, . Applications opened on April 22, 2018, closing one week later on April 29, 2018. The full cast of 14 was announced on the same day, two days before the season premiered on May 1, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format A group of 'celebrities' will enter the Australian jungle, initially split into two separate camps. Each episode, the celebs will vote for 1 person to compete for their camp in the LIVE Bushtucker Trial - a difficult competition in order to win stars for camp. The same person cannot compete in more than one Bushtucker Trial UNTIL all other potential players have done so themselves. The more stars won, the more people will be safe from their camp for the public vote. Each camp then votes for who will be safe in a Safety Vote, based on the number of stars won in the Trial. So if a camp won 3 stars, each member of the camp would get 3 votes to save. The players with the most votes to save become immune. No one can vote for themselves, and player that competed in the Trial does NOT have automatic safety. A tie is broken by the chosen Trial competitor. Whilst the Safety Vote commences, all players compete the NON-LIVE Dingo Dollar Challenge, a 3-task competition where players earn money (aka ‘Dingo Dimes’) based on their placement in each task. After the Safety Vote results are revealed, all remaining vulnerable players will have their Dingo Dollar scores tallied, with the two most wealthy players, regardless of their camp, earning immunity from the vote, alongside those already saved by the Safety Vote. In a tie situation, all tied players gain immunity. The public vote then occurs between the remaining vulnerable players, which is always a vote to SAVE unless stated otherwise. After approx. 24hrs, the player with the least amount of votes leaves the jungle. At a certain stage in the game the two camps become one, with a few format alterations, which are tweaked again later for the endgame at the Final 5. When only three celebrities remain, a final public vote decides the winner to be crowned King or Queen of the Jungle. Current Status Cast Camp Noticeboard Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Key : The contestant was crowned King/Queen of the Jungle. : The contestant lost the final public vote. : The contestant won the Dingo Dollar Challenge, making him/her safe from the public vote. : The contestant was saved by the camp safety vote. : The contestant faced the public vote, but was not eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated by the public vote. *The contestant who competed in the Bushtucker Trial for their camp in each episode is highlighted by purple underlined text Save Vote History Category:Flop Nation Seasons